A conventional traffic monitoring system is a video-based traffic monitoring system. A camera mounted on a structure, such as the streetlight pole, looking over the traffic scene serves as the sensor device for the capturing of traffic images. The captured analogue video images are then transmitted to a processor which converts the analogue video into digital form. The digitized images will then be processed and analyzed for the extraction of traffic information using image processing techniques. The extracted information can then be transmitted to an external user, such as a traffic control center, for traffic monitoring/control.